warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Hazel Haskett
Hazel Haskett is the deuteragonist of the film Dolphin Tale and its sequel Dolphin Tale 2. Personality Physical Appearance Appearances Dolphin Tale Hazel first appears shortly after Sawyer finds Winter beached and injured, along with her father, Clay Haskett, and the rest of the Clearwater Marine Hospital staff, assisting with the rescue. She is seen again later, carrying a cooler full of fish, accidentally bumping into Sawyer, spilling fish everywhere. After they work to get the fish back into the cooler before Rufus the pelican eats them all, Hazel recognizes Sawyer immediately and concludes he came to check in on Winter. She asks him not to tell her father, as he doesn't allow civilians in the treatment section. After realizing Sawyer got in because she forgot to lock the back door, as always, she panics. The two go up to visit Winter. Phoebe, one of the dolphin specialists, is displeased when she sees Sawyer there without permission. Hazel quickly gets Sawyer out of the building when she sees her father coming. The next day, when Sawyer comes face-to-face with Hazel's father, Clay, after Rufus gives him away, Hazel appears and explains who he is and why he's there. Clay reprimands her, but after seeing that Winter is more at ease with Sawyer's presence, Clay allows him to visit. The day after, Sawyer returns to the hospital, and is shocked to see Hazel weeping in the corner, and is even more shocked to see that Winter's tail had to be amputated because it was too infected. While having lemonade icicles made by Hazel herself, Sawyer and Hazel talk about their parents; Sawyer's dad left 5 years prior and has never kept in touch since, and Hazel's mom died when she was 7. As the days go by, Sawyer continues to help out with Winter, with support from Hazel and the rest of the staff. Later when Sawyer brings in Dr. Cameron McCarthy, when it is shown that Winter's side-to-side swimming motion is doing her more bad than good, Hazel helps out with making a prosthetic tail for her. Following a hurricane, Gloria, a member of the board of directors, declares that the only option is to put Winter down, which greatly upsets everyone. But, hope arises when a mother and her disabled daughter from Atlanta, Georgia come to see Winter. Hazel and Sawyer come up with a plan to save the facility. After two failed attempts with the prosthetic tail, Sawyer realizes that the plastic base for the tail is causing Winter discomfort. Therefore, Dr. McCarthy designs a gel-like sock, which makes Winter feel more comfortable, and she accepts the new tail. As Sawyer's cousin Kyle Connellan races against his friend Donovan Peck, Hazel and Sawyer high-five each other, almost causing Hazel to fall in the water; Sawyer grabs her hand before she pushes him in the water and jumps in herself. She is last seen embracing her father when real estate developer Phil Hordern agrees to support CMH. Dolphin Tale 2 Hazel has become an ambassador for the Clearwater Marine Aquarium since Phil Hordern agreed to fund the facility, doing videos and filming, and begins to fall in love with Sawyer. She is first seen telling Sawyer that they're going to start in 10 minutes. She then films Sawyer swimming with Winter and champion surfer Bethany Hamilton. After Sawyer goes to CMA after being offered the SEA Semester by Kyle's advisor Dr. Miguel Arroyo and sees that Panama has died overnight, he goes for a walk outside and finds Hazel grieving in the crow's nest of her father's houseboat. Going up to comfort her, she muses that she never spends time up there anymore, and that she used to spend most of her time up there, and asks Sawyer if he could turn the clock back and make everything the way it was, would he do it. While Mandy, a sun-burned dolphin that was named after a little girl who found her, is being treated, Hazel and Sawyer investigate why Rufus is hanging around the dock lately, and find a sea turtle tangled in fishing line under the dock. Hazel, Sawyer, and Rebecca name the turtle Mavis. When Sawyer is knocked in the pool after Winter freaks out as he tries to get her out so a new cast can be made, Hazel, Phoebe, Clay, and Dr. McCarthy help him out of the water. A few days later, after USDA inspector George Hatton visits CMA and gives Clay an ultimatum, Hazel and Rebecca bring Mavis to the hospital where Sawyer's mother Lorraine works for an MRI. She is next seen as Susie, another volunteer, asks Sawyer if she and her grandfather can see Winter. Later, Clay shows Hazel and Sawyer Mandy's test results, meaning that she's ready for release (after all, the facility's motto is "Rescue, Rehab, Release"), much to Hazel and Sawyer's dismay. Clay explains that it's not all about Winter, and that if Mandy can catch live fish, the last test to determine her readiness, then it's a decision he has to make. Furious, Hazel snorts and storms off. The next morning, Clay sees Hazel outside preparing to go for a run. He tries to calmly reason with her, but Hazel, still angry, refuses to listen and runs off. She goes to the general hospital and consults Lorraine, who explains to her what hospitals are for, and encourages her to treat her father the way she wants to be treated. Taking Lorraine's advice, Hazel returns to the aquarium and firmly asks her father to let her see Mandy's medical records; after looking at them, she understands that what's best for Mandy is just as important as what's best for Winter. As they release Mandy, Clay allows Hazel to take charge of the release. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Dolphin Tale characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:American characters Category:Dolphin Tale Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists